Jeffersonian Institute
The Jeffersonian Institute is a governmental institution, and the home to the Medico-Legal Lab, which consists of a team of forensic specialists that frequently consult with FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. It has been noted as an allusion to the real-life Smithsonian Institutionhttp://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/interview_reichs.html. In reality, the building shown is the''' Dr'. '''Theodore' T'''. '''Alexander, Jr. Science Center School at 3737 S Figueroa St, Los Angeles, CA ‎ . In this shot, we see the back door which faces the gardens. Management Current * Daniel Goodman- Director of the Jeffersonian Institute and a former archaeologist. * Dr. Camille Saroyan- Head of the Forensic Division, a new division formed during the summer of 2006. * Dr. Bancroft- Revealed to be the head honcho of the Jeffersonian in season 3 episode 6. Former * Evan Klimkew - Head of the Authentications Department until he was arrested. * Kyle Aldridge - Head of the Middle East Department until his death. Medico-Legal Lab Employees * Temperance Brennan- Forensic anthropologist who is almost legendary in her line of work. Tends to experience things in a literal and scientific manner, not caring about social nuances and the subtleties. * Angela Montenegro- A forensic artist that uses technology, Brennan's best friend, married to Jack Hodgins, and mother of their son, Michael Hodgins. * Jack Hodgins- An entomologist, botanist, mineral expert and conspiracy theorist who is married to Angela Montenegro, and father of their son, Michael Hodgins. Interns * Clark Edison- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. * Daisy Wick- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. She has been fired twice due to her nature which seemingly annoys the team to no end. Was in a relationship with Dr. Lance Sweets Season 4 Episode 8 - Season 8 Episode 4 * Colin Fisher- A forensic anthropologist, one of Dr Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. * Wendell Bray- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. * Arastoo Vaziri- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-9. * Finn Abernathy- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Season 7-8. * Oliver Wells- One of Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 8-9 Former Members * Zack Addy- A bone trauma expert who was also once Dr. Brennan's graduate student. Is currently in a mental health asylum after he was found to be aiding a serial killer. Hodgins later reveals that Zack will be there for the rest of his life and as such will never be re-released into the general population. * Vincent Nigel-Murray- One of Dr. Brennan's rotating assistants in Seasons 4-6. He died in the Season 6 finale after being shot through the heart by Jacob Broadsky, a rogue sniper with connections to Booth. Hodgins and Angela name their son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins, adding in Nigel's name as a tribute to their dead colleague. Inside the Building Forensics Platform Where Brennan and her team do their work by examinating the bodies of the deceased or murdered victims that have been found. The area where the bones or corpses of the deceased are stationed is guarded by an invisible laser to keep the remains and possible evidence safe from contamination or tampering. In order for them to access the area, each employee must swipe their ID card into the machine at the entrance which in turn grants them entry. Failure to do so will result in a loud alarm being triggered that will only stop once another ID card has been inserted into the machine. Various guards are regularly seen stationed in or outside the area. All the employees at the Jeffersonian possesses ID cards with Booth later receiving his own ID card courtesy of Brennan. Brennan's Office Whenever she's not in the field or working on bodies, Brennan spends most of her time in her own office, filing reports, doing paperwork and also writing up her next possible novel. Angela's Office Where Angela does her own work and also uses her own specially designed computer program to give the team a glimpse or an insight into what the victims looked like before decay left their bodies unrecognizable as well as possibilities into how they died. Lounge Area Located on the mezzanine level of the Jeffersonian Institute's Medico-Legal Lab, overlooking the forensic platform, it is the area where Brennan and her team usually go for meetings or if they just want to hang out after a tough case. Bones Room Where the skeletal remains of the victims are usually located. Brennan and her team usually go there to see if they can find anything else in regards to the bones. In the episode The Shot In The Dark Brennan got shot in the room while she examined some bones. Autopsy Suite Where Cam performs her own autopsies on the victims's remains before they are taken away to have their flesh removed so that Brennan and her team can look at the bones to identify the victim or find any possible causes of death. Or any other mysterious things embedded in the flesh Hodgins' Room In the first three seasons Hodgins often worked at a lone desk in the Forensic Area but in recent seasons, he moved into Zack's old office, unwillingly. This is also the place Zack and Hodgins often did their experiments. In addition, Hodgins regularly keeps some of his bugs here. "Bone Storage" A long hallway containing numerous boxes of bones belonging to people who have not been identified. Also referred to as "Limbo". References Category:Places Category:Jeffersonian Institute